Kaoru's Secret Diary
by blueroseulan
Summary: “A journal? What’s a bloody journal got to do with sex, my fantasies of Kenshin and me?” Kaoru muttered annoyingly.Megumi smiled devilishly. “Oh it’s got everything to do with sex and your fantasies about your husband Kaoru dear"


2007-03-25

Fanfic by blueroseulan

Disclaimers: I do not own RK…I've been writing KnK Fanfiction for years now and I STILL do NOT own them.. TT. Oh when will the day come..

Anyway, it rated because this fic is more than just limey lemon…especially the last part. I repeat—MORE than limey lemon. Involves much more than the usual lime part--You have been warned. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

Read and review guys…

"Take care Kenshin! Enjoy yourself and don't worry about me okay? I'll be waiting for you right here at the dojo—and don't drink too much!."

Himura Kaoru's cheerful voice echoed along the empty corridor of the Tokyo station as she waved one last goodbye to her husband.

"Alright! I won't let Sanosuke influence me in the next few days!" he replied as he grinned back at her.

Watching the train slowly resume its movement, Kaoru then slowly turned to the lady doctor Megumi standing beside her and offered the woman a worried gaze.

"Don't worry Kaoru. I'm sure the boys will be fine." She reassured the kendo instructor as they started to walk back towards the dojo. "You do know that they need this company vacation from the wolf—it's about damned time he gave his employees leisure time. You're the one worrying too much."

She sighed. _Maybe Megumi is right…but…_Abruptly stopping at her tracks she suddenly swerved towards Megumi, scaring the doctor in the process.

"KAORU! Don't scare me like that!" She almost screeched, slightly swatting the woman's hands which were clutching the sleeves of her kimono.

"Megumi, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you...It's about Kenshin and me. Can you stay a little longer?"

A sisterly smile spread across the doctor's lips. "Of course—as long as you let me cook dinner. You can kill with your cooking."

"_**YOU'RE WHAT?!?!**_"

Megumi's screech practically reverberated across the whole dojo compound.

"Er…that's true… I've been having problems abou—"

"I know, I know…you just told me now but I can't believe this!" the older woman exclaimed in disbelief. "And here I was thinking that Ken-san would be a great lover in bed—He's Battousai if you know what I mean."

Kaoru shook her head exasperatedly. This was not going well as she had planned. Aside from Megumi's embarrassing remarks, she just found out that the same woman had been fantasizing about her husband! _Think clearly Kaoru. You after all, need her advice about this…_ "Don't get me wrong Megumi… Kenshin is a wonderful husband… in terms of well—everything. _Well maybe everything except when it comes to—er to put it bluntly, sex; _An annoying little voice whispered at the back of her mind.

"Then if Ken-san's perfect in everything as you tell him to be, then why are we having this conversation hmm?"

The instructor sighed. "I don't know Megumi...I don't think it's rightful for me to complain—I mean Kenshin's doing everything to keep me happy but—"

"Let's just cut the chase and admit that you're not satisfied with his performance as a man and as your husband." The doctor interrupted, flashing Kaoru a victorious smile having known that she had hid the right notch.

The said woman sighed once again. "Kenshin's a very protective man. He would protect me even from himself." She started.

"And?" Megumi prodded.

"And I think that's the reason why he's trying his best to be gentle with me— I think-- I mean, he's afraid to hurt me so when it comes to making love… he is so restrained, so careful and so mechanical." Kaoru groaned.

"Mechanical?"

Vehemently, she nodded her head and buried her face in her hands with exasperation. "I mean honestly! It's all the same, the pattern, the ways, the pace. First he undresses me, then he kisses me, touches me and makes his go. I climax, then he climaxes and then that's it—the show for the night is over! I mean if you look at it, we've fallen under a pattern; and that pattern hasn't been changed since I married him six months ago! It's perfunctory, routinary and it's tiring! And what's more, I don't think he gets satisfied either! We're trapped in a limbo like state of sexual fulfilment!" By this time, Kaoru's voice has risen well over a few octaves higher and her face was burning red—Megumi couldn't decide whether it was because of rage or embarrassment. Finally, she settled for the latter.

"hmmm… Interesting…" she murmured under her breath.

Kaoru glanced sharply at her. "Interesting?! You find my predicament interesting?!" she yelled, huffing with indignation.

Megumi was quick to change pace, knowing that the other woman was getting all too riled up for her liking. "Now there Kaoru-chan, calm down. There's no need for you to get too upset. I'm sure there's a solution to your situation." She finished soothingly. "Now tell me, how far would you want Ken-san to go when it comes to pleasuring you?"

"I don't mind if he'd put more force…all I want is for the both of us to be satisfied." She murmured thoughtfully; face scrunching with an anxious look.

"Do you have any ideas in mind?"

"I don't have at the moment—it's only now that I've really entertained the problem in my head."

For a few moments, neither of the women spoke, both buried in each one's thoughts, until finally,

"I know what we can do. You can keep a journal about this." Megumi exclaimed knowingly.

"A journal? What's a bloody journal got to do with sex and me?" Kaoru muttered annoyingly.

Megumi smiled devilishly. "Oh it's got everything to do with sex and you Kaoru dear."

_Oh dear…I'm not sure if this is the right thing to do…_Kaoru thought worriedly as she absent mindedly chewed on a strand of hair. _Well I'm following all of Megumi's advice so far—I've purchased a journal and it's night time, I'm in our room and I'm all alone… Now how the heck should I start?!_

"_You should write your secret desires and fantasies about you and Kenshin…passionate whims and fancies that you have never told anyone about and kept to yourself. Secret, dark, passionate, even devilish... You have to enumerate things, visualize him doing it to you to make it more vivid…that would help you come into terms as to how far you'd really like him to go." _The doctor's voice filtered her mind as Kaoru sat unmoving in their low desk.

"_And then?"_

"_That's only step one my dear. With your battousai's keen eye for certain things, I doubt if it'd take long for him to notice that secret red diary of yours—unless of course you'd make him stumble upon it 'accidentally' if you know what I mean…"_

Kaoru blushed a furious red as her talk with Megumi recurred in her mind. Blinking several times before she could focus herself once more to the task at hand, unsurely, her fingers gripped the pen and then she slowly began to write.

_Day one._

_I fantasize about my husband day and night and I want him to do…_

"Hey Kaoru!"

Turning towards the familiar voice, the kendo instructor saw Megumi standing under a canopy of a local drug store at the market.

"Megumi? What are you doing here? I don't get to see you often here!" she greeted as she walked towards the older woman.

"I need to get a few things before Sano comes home. You know how he hates it when I go shopping." She muttered, bowing towards the man behind the counter and grabbing the arm of a surprised Kaoru. "So tell me…are you still doing it?" she asked leading the other to a quieter spot.

"Doing wha—Oh you mean the journal?"

"Yep."

With this, Kaoru felt heat spread on her cheeks. "Er—yes."

"And?"

"And it's a way to distract myself from missing my husband while he's gone." She answered carefully.

With this, an ebon eyebrow rose. "Er--I think I know what you mean." She added as a quickie, winking towards an astonished Kaoru. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. In two days they'll be back so I hope things would turn out better for you two!" she exclaimed, turning her back and hiding a smile as she walked away from the stunned woman.

_She knows…?_ Kaoru was unsure on _what_ Megumi knew. It was embarrassing to think that the doctor knew what she was up to in late nights.

If Kaoru hadn't known better, she would have been awfully sure that what Megumi meant when she mentioned pleasuring herself would be something to be taken literally. For even though she had hesitated at first, for the past 5 days of writing all her lust filled desires, Kaoru found herself missing her husband's touch. And reading all that she had written wasn't helping her at all—if anything, it was fuelling her yearning for him that she couldn't help but touch…imagine that it was his hands were the ones touching her, visualizing his body joined with hers.

"Oh my, oh my…it's getting awfully hot…" sh murmured from under her breath, fanning herself with a small hand. She knew though, that the heat she was feeling was hardly connected with the weather at all.

"Maybe I should get home…"

"Ken—shin…." She moaned his name as she continually sank to their rolled futon, her fingers deep inside her. Spreading her legs wider, her digits continued to caress her as she spared her open journal one last look. Never mind if it was open for all the world to see…she was practically alone anyway… and what she'd written… the sexual innuendo was more than she could bear until she totally lost her restraint once again.

"Ken…shin… Ken…shin…" her soft moans echoed in her empty room as her digits increased their pace. She was so close—so close to the gratification she desperately needed. Lifting a hand covered with her essence, she gave it a lick, imagining it was Kenshin's calloused palm and not hers until she plunged it once again inside her core, this time, her mind shattering as she climaxed and spiralled to shuddering oblivion.

Unbeknownst to her, a pair of burning lustful amber eyes had been watching the play of scenes in the room.

_Interesting…I never realized just how much of a vixen my wife truly is…and that journal…if it's getting her excited to play, maybe I should be the one to read it…_

Thin shafts of sunlight were already filtering their thin shouji door when Kaoru opened her eys. Smiling happily when she saw the face of her husband nestled on her chest she was just about going back to—

Wait a minute! Her husband?! What the heck was her husband doing in their bed?!?!

"Kenshin?!" she almost yelled, sitting up in surprise. "Whenever did you get back home?!"

Sleepy amethyst eyes opened to gaze at shocked sapphire ones as he offered her a sheepish grin. "Er—last night. We had to go home a bit earlier thanks to Sano and Saitou's drinking match.

Inwardly. Kaoru felt herself shudder with just the thought of Saitou chugging down bottles of sake hand in hand with Sanosuke. "I see well—" stopping abruptly in her words, her brain finally found its way back to reality when she remembered the last thing she did the night before she practically fell asleep. _Well… my yukata seems to be in its proper place…I must have donned it on after I…/oh SHIT! THE DIARY! WHERE THE HECK IS MY DIARY!? HAD HE READ IT?! OH SHIT!"_ eyes frantically scanning the room, she heaved a sigh of relief when she found it still on the top of their desk. Hastily, she scrambled on her feet, trying hard to hide the diary away from his peeping gaze.

"Kaoru, what's that?" he asked innocently, watching her from his position in their bed.

"Er-um…this is nothing… a book I just borrowed from Megumi…" she covered up, hiding the book on her back. "I told her I'd return it to her today—it's nothing…just to pass time while I'm waiting for your return…" she stammered, hating for the journal to divulge all that she had written to him.

Shrugging he moved to create space on their futon. "Well, you can sort that later love—why don't you just come back to bed with me?" he asked, a smile creeping on his lips.

_Oh my…why is this closed in the first place? I don't recall seeing this diary closed on the desk…what's more…I think I left it open…_she thought worriedly as her mind continued to reel with worry.

"Kaoru, whatever's the fuss all about? Just put the book somewhere. It wont run off I promise." Kenshin called back at her, forcing her attention back to him. "Um..I'll be right there in a moment love!" Finally stacking the said notebook under the pile of her thick winter kimonos, hastily she walked back to where he lay and quickly curled next to him, her breaths coming out in quick shaky pants.

He had to hide a smile with her actions. _Oh Kaoru…if only you knew…_"Koi… I have a surprise for you tonight. Don't go running off somewhere okay?" he murmured, pressing her form tighter to his.

"Of course."

Had her face been turned towards his when she nodded her head, she would have seen that his eyes had shifted from calm amethyst to cool amber.

_Well then…if that's what she wants…then that's what she'll get._

Kaoru was pissed.

Oh yes she was pissed.

That morning, her darling of her husband promised her of something that night.

However, it seemed to Kaoru that he had other plans.

After dinner, she told him she'll wait inside the room. An hour had passed and there was still no sign of him.

Washing plates, folding clothes, sweeping the court yard—did it ever occur to him that now was not the most convenient and best of times to be doing chores?!

Finally, after hours of waiting, Kaoru exasperatedly lost her patience and stormed to the kitchen to wonk her husband back to their room when to her surprise, she found an empty kitchen. What's more, he wasn't in the living room either or in the toilet…

_Kenshin…where is he…?!_

Stepping back to the room, her breath literally caught in her throat when she felt a pair of arms from behind their door suddenly grip her waist and hold her captive in her stance.

"Mmm…somebody's getting fired up now…" she felt him murmur teasingly, his breath hot and moist in her skin.

"Ken…shin…"

He grinned ferally. "Let's have a little play shall we? You will be my little vixen for tonight…and I…" she gasped when he turned her form around to meet his gaze. _Amber… Battousai…_

"I will hold you as my prisoner." He finished, revealing her indigo ribbon trapped in his fingers to serve as a blind fold for her eyes.

_Oh my…Kenshin…_she gasped as she felt his cold fingers sear her burning skin. With her vision blocked, her sense heightened, his touch, his breath, his scent, it felt to burn her very own flesh.

It was of no surprise for her when she felt his lips descend to capture hers. What caught her off guard was its savage intensity. It was hard, almost painful as he devoured her. His tongue didn't seek for her approval as it lazily snagged its way inside to battle against hers. It was a raw kiss, conveying pent up emotions of lust and passion; where as before he would softly nibble against her bottom lip, this time he bit hard enough to draw blood, his tongue serving to lave the seeping redness away. When she tried to match his power, he pressed her back hard against the futon, insisting on his dominion over the matter. She didn't seem to mind though, only kissed him back as furiously as he was kissing her. Because she couldn't see him and could only feel, she had to move her head in constant rhythm with his.

Soon, his hands left the small of her back and came in terms with her clothes. A muffled gasp erupted from her throat when she felt him wrench her obi off her waist, making it pool on her ankles. With her kimono gaping open, she shivered when a gust of cool wind hit her heated skin.

His fingers flew everywhere as he pulled the kimono of her shoulders. Wondering whatever possessed her husband to have such passionate intensity; Kaoru's thoughts were not allowed to wander for long when she felt his fingers grasp her heaving chest.

"My my…these bandages…how I despise these things…" his voice was with disgust as she felt him leave her side momentarily. A few moments after though, he was back and touching her once more. "Kenshin…" she moaned trying to tell him to hurry up. He grinned devilishly as he moved to remove the white lining binding her breasts.

A sharp gasp escaped from her throat as she felt cool metal pressed carefully against her skin. Her stunned reaction remained when she felt him slowly applying force on the blade to rip the bandages off her chest. _Oh my God…never did he once do this…_ He was careful still, despite his uncontrolled behaviour scant moments before for the blade did not cut through her skin; it did however send chills of excitement in her spine.

And more it did when her breasts became loose from its bindings and she felt his blade travel towards the bindings in her hips. Moaning loudly when she felt him rip her last garment off, she was almost sure he would touch her _there._

However, that was not what he had in mind for the moment her whole feminity was revealed to him, his fingers let go of his sakabatou and he had to will himself all the ounce of self control he possessed to not touch her just yet. Instead, his lips moved into action as it voraciously suckled on one crinkled peak, his tongue laving the wrinkled brown geometry that surrounded her nipple.

While his lips suckled and bit, his fingers touched and pinched the other ignored breast. Kaoru felt herself on fire and having her senses heightened only fuelled the ache that was developing at the apex on her thighs. Finally, she raised her arms and dragged his head lower, bucking her hips to meet his.

Kenshin cursed loudly when he felt her softness meet his searing skin. But he knew that would have to wait. He had planned so many things that night and for once, joining was not his priority.

His tongue dipping low on her belly button, roughly, he bit on the skin just above making her cry out in mixed surprise and pain. Licking the blood that had formed, carefully, he sucked on it, grinning ferally when he saw that he had made his mark.

With his fingers touching and groping, his tongue flicking and tasting, Kaoru felt that she'd go mad and that a few more moments and she would burst…

"Ken…shin…" his name was broken on her lips as she bucked her hips to meet his tongue. Hungrily, he licked the juices coming out from her as she continued to move her hips. With his velvet tongue buried deep inside her clenching walls, Kaoru soon felt herself on the verge of climaxing when he suddenly stopped.

She yanked a fistful of his hair in annoyance when she felt the licking motions stop within her. Hearing him hiss in pain made her snicker.

"Impatient now aren't you…well we'll have to see about that."

Taking off the blindfold, once again she was caught off guard when instead of tucking it somewhere, the red head moved to tie her wrists high up on her head with it. "Kenshin…what are you…"

He didn't let her finish for he stunned her once more when she saw him carefully take the discarded sakabatou back in his hands. _So that was what he used…_

"There was something I read…" he started, enjoying the look of shocked realization in her face. "That described something very…powerful for me…" he declared, his amber eyes flashing against the light. Pinning her bound hands under his grip, he gave her one last devilish smile before slowly, he inserted the handle of the sakabatou in her opening.

A scream of pain and pleasure ripped her throat when she felt the hard handle of his sword move inside her. The feeling of her walls being stretched to the limits made Kaoru struggle and cry out yet, the pleasure was also incredible. Slowly, she felt him move it inside her, his other hand moving to stretch her legs harder so that he could plunge the handle deeper inside her.

Difficulty coupled with anticipation made her move in rhythm with the the handle of his sakabatou. This was what she had written about, fantasized about—and what he read. Grabbing a fistful of his hair, she felt herself tighten as she slowly approached her climax. Sensing this, the red head increased the pace, knowing that whatever pain in may cause would probably be buried at the back of her mind.

"Ken—shin!...Ken—shin!..."

A loud and dirty moan erupted from her throat as she shuddered with her release, her juices seeping out and her body shivering. Gently pulling the sakabatou handle away from her, his amber eyes became hazy with lust when he saw his sword coated with her thick juices.

"Lick." He commanded as he deftly held the sword across her lips. Her tongue flickered out to taste and the sight of her licking her own juices coating his sword became all too much that soon, the sword was discarded and flung at the corner and he had untied her hands, delighting with the feel of her fingers tugging and grasping his own clothes off.

Quickly he slid inside her, not wanting to prolong any moment without her. He set the pace and she followed, easily at first, then rough and hard, his movements fast and savage as she fought to keep up with his pace. Their rhythm escalated to desperation as both rocked in constant movement with the other. Finally, the pleasure became all too much for her when she once again climaxed, this time with him still inside her. He followed seconds after, with her name on his tongue; he pressed a hard kiss on her lips as he spurted his seed in her.

When he had drowned himself to the extent of her sweetness, he collapsed beside her, his energy completely spent and used up. Both their breaths were coming out in short quick pants as they tried to regain coherence. She moved to curl up beside him and he spooned her to his side, his arms automatically wrapping around her waist. For moments neither of them moved nor spoke, just both trying hard to listen to their own breathing and hearts. Kaoru found herself fighting off sleep as she struggled to understand his words when he spoke.

"That diary sure comes in handy…" he murmured from under his breath. She did not speak, nor deny his words. Instead, she smiled lazily at him, purred and rubbed herself against his chest before allowing sleep to embrace her thoughts.

"Wait til you read my next entry love…"

OWARI

Harharhar! How did you find the ending? I had to lower the temp in my room and take a long cold shower after I had finished typing this.. XD

"We're trapped in a limbo like state of sexual fulfilment!"—my favourite line XD

I'm actually thinking of making another follow up chapter on this—possibly a different situation—not to mention probably steamier and and…whistles while walking away

However, that remains on your reviews guys so…XD


End file.
